Falling in Love
by Courage-Earthworm'8
Summary: Oneshots of how Maka and Kid fall in love with each other.
1. Madness or granola bar?

**These are only one shots but if you want a 'continuation' or some sort pm me (might as well share some few suggestion on how the continuation would go :) ) In this fanfic you'll see how Kid realize his feelings for Maka, or Maka realize her feelings for Kid, or both of them realizes at the same time blah blah blah yadda yadda you get the gist. One shots about THEM falling in love. You can also suggest for the next one shots :) Pm me or comment your suggestions, but pm-ing would be more usefull since I could get to chat with you, we could make the one shot together and I will not feel guilty when I mess up your suggestion ^_^; you can also pm me your own one shot, I'll credit you of course! All credits go to you! But it has to be how The two babes (Kid & Maka) get to liking each other. Well enough of this! Really hope you enjoy reading .**

**Disclemair: I do not own Soul Eater... I own the corny name pfft 'Falling in love with each other' pfft corny..**

* * *

**Falling in love at a library**

Class Crecent room, a room that is used by a group of students called the EAT class, from the EAT class that is where the known 'Spartoi group' recides.

"Hey Maka! You goin' to lunch with us?" The death scythe of the 'Spartoi', Soul, called out to his meister, Maka, from the door frame, some of the members of the Spartoi are with him.

"Sorry Soul, I need to go to the Library." Maka said shyly, busy in fixing her stuff. Apparently the school bell just rang a few minutes ago signaling lunch time.

"Whaaaaat! Man, you are such a nerd!" Black*Star piped in.

"'Am not! I need to research something about the black blood and-"

"Black- STAR is what you supposed to research on!" Black*Star cut her off, draping an arm around Soul. Maka let out a groan as she neared her friends at the door frame.

"Dear death Black*Star, you really need to keep your voice down."

"Dude! It's bad enough that I need deal with Kid's wailing at home and now this little brat!" Liz said exasperated, giving Black*Star a semi- playfull yet heavy noogie, which in turn made the blue assassin tense up and had a moment of silence, weight shifted onto Soul, needing comfort, the scene alone made Patty laugh loudly, earning another groan from the older Thompson.

"Speaking of Kid, where is he?" Tsubaki asked ever so politely.

"Kiddo said he has something 'important' to doooo" Patty answered with her childish giddy voice.

"Well, Tsubaki," Maka looked at Tsubaki seriously, "You take care…" she then looks at their group, Patty and Black*Star started playing with Soul's arm,both have their respective arm to hang on seemingly making Soul a 'human swing', both laughing loudly while Soul is just down confused and flustered, Liz is face to face with wall mumbling something like 'I can't take it' etc. , "…of them…"

Both Maka's and Tsubaki's face contorted in a 'please god help them' look. Tsubaki faced her best friend and said, "You better go, lunch time is not all day.. After going to the library go to our table 'kay?" She then smiled.

Ever the caring one, Maka thought. "Yeah, thanks Tsubaki" Maka beamed, starting to get away from her group.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called out. The said girl looked back. "I'm sure we'll get Chrona back." She then smiled, but this time smiles were also plastered on her other friends, pausing from what they were doing.

Maka smiled even more, "Well duh! I'm the great Maka of course!" Maka 'proclaimed'immitating Black*Star, all of her friends laugh except for Black*Star who didn't get it. , "See ya later guys!" She then scrambled to the library.

* * *

==== AT THE LIBRARY =========

Maka set her stuff at a table in between two huge book shelves, window at her side, wind blowing over her face gently in a calming manner. Perfect place, Maka thought. She proceeded to look for some references about Black Blood and Madness, some sort of information to save Chrona from the clutches of the evil Medusa. She went back to her table, satisfied in the books she got. Once she sat down she started rummaging around the books, getting useful information, using a simple black mechanical pencil she took notes down on her green notebook, minutes of concentration, focus, determination,then - *THUD THUD* Maka looked up from her book to see golden eyes, Kid.

"Oh, my apologies Maka, I accidentally dropped a book." Kid picked the fallen book, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"No biggy Kid." Maka smiled at the young reaper, going back to her reading when a thought came in to her mind.

"Hey, um Kid…." The said boy looked at her, "Yes?" he responded.

"Why are you here?" Maka asked.

"Well from what I know, any student from this school can go to the school library." Kid replied, a finger on his chin pretending that he's thinking deeply.

"Wha- I know that!" Maka's voice grew louder earning her a 'sshhh' from the school librarian, making Maka blush from embarrassment. The display made Kid chuckle.

"I'm actually here to re-arrange the books to make everything symmetrical." His eyes instantly had sparkles in them but soon vanished when he said, "but that old librarian kept on stopping me from re-arranging it, saying 'it's already ordered alphabetically, blah blah" Kid made his hand do a 'talking' gesture, making Maka giggle. "And now, I've got nothing to do, I was actually returning the books I re-arranged, damn librarian, I'm finish now, I'm about to go to the group, but then I saw you. What are you reading?" Now it was Kid's turn to ask.

"I'm researching about black blood and madness…" Maka held up a book 'Mad book' the title says.

"If it's ok with you I can help. I did experience madness firsthand in the book of eibon." Kid suggested.

"Oh yes please! Have a sit! I already have a question." Maka half whispered, half yelled, remembering the current event. Kid sat down at the chair across from her.

"Read this part.." Maka gave Kid the huge book, pointing at a paragraph, "then tell me how you perceived it.."

Kid did as what he was told, after his silent reading he answered. "From what I see, it said that madness comes in all forms. It also doesn't choose."

"yes yes, but then read this…'Madness in life' by Curay Moris" She handed another book. She pointed at a page. "This book is about real experiences with madness. Joanna, the person in that article, said she say the madness… s a w. She had her companion with her, it's written there that the 'madness' was trying to 'choose' between them. It's like the madness is a person… ugh.. this is frustrating.." Maka slumped from her chair.

"Umm Maka? Is this even the article?" Kid raised the book, facing it to Maka so she can read the title. It said, 'Madness at intercourse' by Bob Willtston, in that article a full intercourse was written and how the madness took over them. She blushed furiously, giving Kid the wrong article and that's not it, but a article about sex! She quickly took the book from Kid, repeated sorries were given to him.

"Sorry sorry, oh my god… this is.. ughhhh.. madness." Maka dropped her head at the desk, unable to look at the boy in front of her.

"Haha it's ok Maka. I, too, will be embarrassed if I give that article to some one." He chuckled again seemingly teasing the girl.

"Kiiiiiiid" Maka is beyond the point of being embarrassed. She buried her face in the crook of her arms that were planted at the table.

"Haha just kidding Maka." Kid took a hold of Maka's head, slowly and gently raising it up, only to reveal a furious blushing Maka, but that was not Kid's eyes were looking at. His eyes were transfixed in her downcast eyes. His eyes wandered down to the bridge of her nose, to her nose, pausing a second longer on her half opened mouth, then continued to her chin. He was brought out from his thoughts when Maka called out.

"Kwiiid wou're squeashing mwy chweeksh" Maka said, noticing his stare.

"Oh sorry Maka." He quickly recovered, taking his hands off from her.

"It's ok, maybe I'm just tired and all, reading for straight 40 minutes is quite tiresome…" She sighed slumping at her chair again.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked, regaining his composure, staring at a girl was not one of his daily regime.

"Not yet, and looking at the time I may not have lunch today.." She said looking at the wall clock at the library.

"Not eating luch is bad. Here," He took out a granola bar from his right pocket and gave it to her. "Eat that."

"Oh I'm fine, plus this is you-" She looked up and saw that he was already opening another granola bar. She giggle remembering that the other granola bar is from his left pocket, Kid and his OCD. She took the food and opened it as well.

"Thank Kid." She smiled and took a bite of her granola started fixing her stuff by then.

While she was eating, golden eyes landed on her's again. This time he was scrutinizing her whole self. From her pigtailed hair, he traveled again to her face, to he jaw, neck, to the flesh just below the neck, then to her shoulders, then the che- snap out of it Kid, he thought, mentally shaking his head, she is indeed perfectly symmetrical. He went up to look at her face again and saw that some of the grains of the granola bar got stuck at her cheek, cliche right.

"Maka don't move." His OCD took the best of him, taking the grains one by one. He was put out of his small OCD panic when a slight breeze went in from the near window.

Some of Maka's hair brushed Kid's hand, he felt a little tingle. The breeze calmed both of them, he felt Maka exhale in between his outstretched hands, the coldness of the breeze and then theirs Maka's hot warm breath. The look Maka was giving made Kid shudder, she too, is staring intently at Kid. His pale features contrast his eyes pretty well, it adds the shine that most of the girls says, his hair brushing his face so smoothly, and his hands, his oh so cold yet warm hands… Maka was in deep stupor. Both lost in each other's gazes.

Time stopped for Maka when she felt Kid move closer, she didn't moved, just stayed and waited for what was to happen. Every inch he close in made her tingle. Each time he goes closer he feels light and what's this… excited? He placed his left hand at the table, supporting his weight while his right hand is placed firmly at her soft cheek. Only inches apart and then the school bell rang, signaling for the end of lunch, but that didn't affect the two teens.

"M-Maka.." Kid breathed out, not daring to move away from her.

"Huh?" Maka replied. Eyes still locked on to each other.

Kid thought deeply on what to do next, but his thoughts were clouded with 'kiss her', 'just kiss her', pictures of them kissing. Oh trust he really wants to, but something inside of him said to not, it's not gentlemanly like he was taught and he would not want to violate Maka in any way. So what he did is…

"Maka you had granola on your cheeks.." He continued taking the granola off of her but still close to her. What happened next surprised him.

"You had one too." She said, but instead of getting it with her fingers, she used her mouth, getting the only grain that was dangerously close to his lips. Once she got it, she hurriedly took off with her stuff. Fast walking to the class room, leaving a shocked Kid behind, a huge mad blush painted on his pale face.

"Ehem… you might be late for your next class, son of Death." The 'old' librarian said to Kid, fixing some books. Kid broke out from his trance and hurriedly went to class, not wanting to be dissected by prof. Stein for being late, a part of him was also excited to see the pigtailed meister again….. scratch that.. the whole part of him wants to see her again. He doesn't know what this feeling is…he thought.. maybe madness… he chuckled at that thought.


	2. Ice cream, Choice of words?

**Choice of words**

"Where's the others?" Kid asked the only girl left in the basket ball court. It was one of those weekends were the gang decided to forget kishins and work and just be a normal teenager, which is playing basket ball.

"Black*Star and Patty saw the ice cream truck and went to buy, Liz and Tsubaki went with them in case those two do something... reckless. Soul also went to buy and I stayed to watch our stuffs." Maka said nonchalantly, engrossed in the book she's currently reading.

"I just took a potty break and everyone left to go get some ice cream... They didn't even ask if I want one." Kid said in a depressed yet playful tone, puffing his cheeks out and flopping to the bench were Maka sits, arms crossed.

Maka giggled at his childish demeanor. "Aww liwwle Kiddo wants some ice cream too."

"You got that right! No one really cares about my feelings." He said dramatically.

Maka laughed more, this wasn't the normal Kid she knew, she thought. "What is happening with you, haha. You come back from potty break and you're... this! Hahaha"

"This? What this?" Kid asked looking around.

"You're funny and acting like a child." Maka wiped the 'laugh tears' from her eyes, regaining her composure. "You're Kid with the stoic expression, the crude face dude, mister straight lace, the dude who girls fawns over with and stuff." She made faces to amplify her descriptions.

"What crude face?" He narrowed her eyes on her only to receive a smirk from her, "Well to let you know I'm always this funny to begin with. I'm stoic 'cause I need to, being the Shinigami's son of course. Might as well add, your description is really not accurate." He said, nose point up and arms crossed seemingly affected by Maka's choice of words.

"Haha, ok ok. I'm sorry, pfft, haha" She couldn't contain her laughter even though the reaper was serious.

"Stop laughing! Now you need to say sorry and say descriptions that really fit me." The reaper demanded. Kid was having fun with her, they didn't get some alone time that often and it was nice for them to talk for a while, plus a part of him wants to know how she describe him the last description really did affect him in a strange way.

"Woah woah ok there mister straight laced.." Maka teased, the look Kid was giving her made her laughed again. "Ok ok, hmmm. First of all you're an OCD freak, no offence."

"Non taken"

"You're powerful, which I kinda envy." She said, clenching her fists.

"You're powerful as well." Kid reassured.

"Yeah right, you're also good at soul perception."

"But your's are way more better." Kid smiled at her.

"You are really an eye catcher."

Kid was shocked at that comment. "How?" he asked.

"How? Well first of all is your sanzu lines," She said pointing at his hair. He gasped and said, "Don't look at it! It's hideous!" grabbing his hair and pulling it quite roughly.

"No it's not! Get your hands off of your hair this instant! The lines are cute." a faint blush crept on his face, Maka and her choice of words, he thought.

"Next are your eyes. Who wouldn't be intrigued by your eyes! Just look at them! They're gold for pete's sake!" She said flailing her arms, exaggerating her comment.

"You're eyes are beautiful too..." Once he said that, an awkward silence break in.

After minutes of silence Kid finally talked, "What's taking them so long."

"Yeah, maybe Black*Star and Patty caused trouble again? I remember the old ice cream vendor quit on the spot when they made him cry."

"Oh I remember that. Poor guy..." Then another round of silence.

"Kid... How do you know when you love someone?" Maka asked out of the blue. Kid's eyes went wide at her question but he answered nonetheless.

"When you're in love you feel all happy and giddy inside, it makes you cheerful just thinking about your loved one, happy when you talk to him, excited to see him. You feel like you have butterflies in your stomach." He ended pointing at Maka's stomach, making the girl giggle.

"Wow, never thought you're the love guru."

"Not me, the love guru should be Liz, she said those words." Kid explained.

"Well... how do you... confess?" Maka asked blushing, not looking at his face.

He went silent for seconds, raking his mind for the right words to answer. Then she looked at her and said, "You look into his eyes, from there, with all your heart, you say..." He said seriously.

She looked up at him, eyes on eyes, she continued, ".. I love you."

He was dead silent at that moment. Is that a confession?, he thought. Kid was fascinated with her at the start due to her perfect symmetry, but fascination turned into unknown attraction when he saw her claw her way up to the top. He saw her fire, her courage, her strength, her weakness, he saw her.

He opened his mouth to say something when a panting Tsubaki came into the court. Tsubaki was clearly worn out from running.

"Tsubaki! What happened?!" Maka asked standing up and went to aid Tsubaki.

"Black*Star... Patty... chase... Ice cream..." Her friend gasped out. As if on cue, a man pushing a stroller passed by them then a wild Black*Star and Patty running to the same path the man was going, then Liz and then Soul.

"Dear death..." Kid muttered. "Maka, you take care of Tsubaki. I'll handle this." Maka nodded in agreement, but before he left he looked at Maka and said, " We'll still talk later, 'kay?" Without hearing her reply he left.

Maka smiled at his retreating form, giving Tsubaki a bottle of water. She giggled at the thought that he'll be getting his ice cream now.


	3. At the KTV, Kiss me again?

**This oneshot is a song fic.**

**The song is - Kiss Me Again by We are The In Crowd feat. Alex Gaskarth **

**I recommend listening to it first. I posted the link on my bio. just go there and copy paste :) I just have to say that both Maka and Kid really have nice voice... you know.. potential for a singer lol.**

* * *

**Kiss me Again**

"Sooouuul, where the hell are you taking meee."

"Oh shuush. We are going to a KTV bar with the whole Spartoi members. They said they want to celebrate in getting Kid back."

"We shouldn't be just lazying around. We still have the Kishin on the loose-"

"Look, Liz decided to throw this little get together party to make things more... lively, to let the stress not get the best of us, which I think is what happening to you." He said, gesturing to Maka who was indeed looking haggard and tired.

Maka just humphed, she knew Soul was right. She needs something to get her mind off of the Kishin and about Chorona for a while... just for a lil' while. Thinking about it does really give stress, if this keeps on she'll be the next one to go mad.

"Heh, getting all defensive for Liz ey~" Maka snickered, letting joy drip in her voice, lifting both of their spirits.

"Hah, as if, that girl owes me 5 bucks from-" Soul slapped his hand in his mouth, shutting himself up. Maka giggled at his flustered face.

"Haha, hmm speaking of KTV... I can't even sing! I don't know any songs and stuff.. I'll just read there like always." She muttered the last part, pouting like a child. Don't get her wrong, reading is her hobby, but not being able to do something, especially singing in a KTV bar, is kinda lonesome, she feels like an outsider.

"You do- Oh yeah! You really don't know music. Pfft- Hahaha not cool Maka." Instead of being sympathetic, Soul chose to tease her.

"Not funny Soul! You're the one who is 'not cool'" Smoke were fuming out of Maka's red ears, she stomped ahead of Soul, leaving him behind.

"Haha ok ok, wait up." He jogged up to reach her. "ey hey, I know a song you know!"

"What?" She replied sharply which made Soul wince, he knows that if he tease her again he'll be geting himself a Maka-chop.

"Kiss me again."

"Excuse me?" Maka turned her face to Soul in a lightning speed, looking baffled.

"Kiss me again by We are the in crowd." Soul said plainly.

Maka 'Oohhh' -ed in response, realizing what he said. She hmmed the tune of the song, trying to remember the tune, the tone, all of it. She only heard it like 4 times this week, but it did caught her attention. She was impressed by it's happy tune and it's cute lyrics, is what she said to Soul also asking him the song's title and who sang it.

"And Kiss me agaaaaiiiin! Underneath the mooooon liiiggghtt!" Soul sang a part of the chorus loudly... and out of tune, effectively making the girl with him jump in surprise.

"Soul! Pipe down! Your voice might attract a Kishin!" She playfully punched his shoulder

"Hey, can't help it that the Kishin's go all gooey with my amazing voice, they just can't stand cool people like me." He 'boasted'.

"Yeah right!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Maka, be quiet! Look we're already here, go in go in!" Soul ushered her inside a lit up small building, a huge neon sign saying 'DEATH BY KTV' with the traditional skull hanging by it's side.

They entered a room, 888, how typical of Kid, Maka thought. When they entered the room sound blasted out making the pair shiver in shock.

"OOHHHH MAKA SOUL! GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS!" The loud voice yelled through the microphone.

"Hello Patty." Maka greeted her, a comical sweatdrop in picture.

"Maka- chan! Here, here!" Tsubaki waved from across the room, drink in her hand. She went to her while Soul went to sit with Black*Star and Kilik.

"Well this is lively." Maka commented, looking at her friends. Patty was bursting out her guts singing with her sister cheering her from the side. Kim and Jackie are at a corner chatting, ignoring Ox who was oh so desperately trying to get Kim's attention, whilst his weapon, Harvar, who was idly seeping on his orange juice. Soul and Black*Star are currently doing something to Kid. (Note that the Pots, Kilik's weapons, didn't go because they are too small, to enter.)

Tsubaki giggled, "Sure is... It's nice to be like this again."

Maka hmmed, thubmling with the drink Tsubaki gave her a moment ago. Patty finished with her 'song', Liz clapped her hands throwing Patty some roses and praises.

She grabbed the mic. from Patty and shouted. "Who wants to be next?!"

Black*Star threw himself from his seat, heading toward Liz who has the microphone but was stopped by Liz's foot, slamming in Black*Star's head. "Not you again!" The others laugh at the scene.

"Who wants?!" Liz asked again, waving the mic. in the air.

"MAKA!" Soul Shouted, Maka quickly glared at his partner. "Maka! Maka!-" He chanted out loud making the others chant as well, including Tsubaki who Maka glared at too.

"Well guuurl! You're the one who the audience wants! Now give them what they're asking for!" Liz announced, feeling like an emcee. She threw the mic. to the forced girl which she swiftly caught, being a trained meister and all.

Maka grunted but ended up looking for the song in the catalogs, she entered the numbers but soon it hit her... the song is a duet.

"Uuuh, Soul, I forgot this is a duet." The intro burst out from the speakers.

"Then let someone sing with you!" Soul yelled back, laughing with Black*Star. Maka groaned at his carefree attitude, does he really think to embarrass her in public? Even though it's with their friends? Dangerous auras were seen from Maka, Soul took notice of this, looking for someone to sing with her, his eyes landed on Kid humming the tune of the song, seemingly knowing the song.

"Here's your duet!" Soul pushed Kid forward, making Kid come close to Maka.. like really close. "He knows the song!"

"And plus! He hadn't sing a single thing since he entered this place! So weeeeeek!" Black*Star shouted. Kid glaring the both of them.

"You know the song?" Maka asked, giving him a spare mic. He only nodded and placed the mic. at his mouth, getting ready to read the lines at the screen and get this over with.

* * *

**Lalala -Kid**

_Lalala- Maka_

_**Lalala- Both**_

**I gotta say something I've been thinking about.**

Kid's voice sounded through the walls, making everyone stop from what they were doing. It was a shock to them that Kid could sing this good.

**I can't wait to lay around with you.**

That goes as well to Maka, her mouth hung from what she had just heard.

**And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself.**

From there, a fire ignited from inside of Maka, she wasn't going to loose.

_It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies._

Her voice wasn't an exception. She was good, even great.

_Do you feel the same way too?_

Everybody, at this point, started to get immense at the duo.

_If every single second could last that much longer._

Kid looked at her, stunned at her voice.

_Would you hold me?_

She looked back at him and smirked. Kid smiled and accepted the 'challenge'.

_**And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.**_

They sang together, making their friends cheer.

_**You're more than a friend, oh.**_

_**I knew it from the first sight, yeah.**_

_**Hold me, feel my heart beat.**_

Kid kept stealing glances at Maka, un aware of his smile. Maka put her hand at her heart and clenched it.

_**Put your arms around me.**_

_And kiss me again._

_And kiss me again._

Maka closed her eyes, feeling the moment.

**I gotta say I wasn't expecting you**

Kid shake his head at her, in all honesty he really didn't expect she could sing this great.

**To come this way and fall into my arms.**

**And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer.**

_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you._

Maka closed her eyes, shaking her head at he beat of the song, imitating the song.

_Crack a smile, I just can't lose._

She smiled at Kid who was looking at her. Said the 'I can't lose' part sarcastically.

_At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you._

_**So, kiss me again underneath the moonlight.**_

At this point, they didn't seem to take any interest at the crowd that was intently listening.

_**You're more than a friend, oh.**_

Even though they were facing the TV screen, they inch closer together.

_**I knew it from the first sight, yeah.**_

They looked at each other.

_**Hold me, feel my heart beat.**_

Kid grabbed Maka's hand and placed it to his heart.

_**Put your arms around me.**_

Maka stepped closer to Kid.

_And kiss me again._

She abruptly got away from Kid.

**I can't let you go, can't let you float away.**

Kid sang dramatically. Reaching out for Maka.

_'Cause that would be a mistake._

Maka shake her head.

_**I'm not ready to run, can't let you go to waste.**_

_**No, no, no, no.**_

They went to each other again, hands clasped together, eyes locked with each other, breathing heavily. And sang..

_**And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.**_

_**You're more than a friend, oh.**_

_**I knew it from the first sight, yeah.**_

_**Hold me, feel my heart beat.**_

_**Put your arms around me.**_

_**Hold me, feel my heart beat.**_

_**And put your arms around.**_

_**And kiss me again, and again, and again.**_

_Oh, kiss me again._

Maka ended. The cheers from their friends brought them out from their little world. It is when they realize that they were holding hands, breathing heavily, face to face, only inches apart from their lips to clash, for them to successfully get the taste of pure bliss, is what they thought.

"KISS! KISS!" One of their friends chanted, making both of them furiously blush and jump away from each other.

"Umm.. I need to go to the restroom..." Maka muttered more to herself, still blushing madly, leaving a still blushing Kid.

* * *

**Thank you for favorite-ing and following this fanfic! :) My greatest gratitude goes out to you all! SO I'LL KISS YOU AGAIN! UNDERNEATH THE MOONLIGHT! lel jk. Anyways.. really really thank you! Especially to QuantamTheory who reviewed the previous oneshots. :))))**

**You can give me suggestions on the next oneshot. Sorry if I update really really late :P Busy on other fics ;) Review! Positive and negative reviews are welcome! I'll do my best to make the upcoming oneshots more appealing for youuuu I promiseeee . *whispers* I love you... OoO lol I also love my butt so... KIMA!**


	4. Stuck out at the cold, want some jacket?

**HELLO! I'm really slow at updating... I have reasons and one of that is... a clue... 'white' LOL That's a total give away... I think LOLOL**

**QuantamTheory- Gotta be forward and say that this'll be another Kid Maka kiss teaser lol. But I'll be uploading, glob knows when, a oneshot that they'll surely kiss!**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, I OWN MY PRETTY BUT. **

* * *

**Stuck out at the cold, want some jacket?**

"Gawd damn, its so cold in here!" Liz shivered in her weapon form. They were walking in a vast snow, god know's where they are.

"You can say that again." Black*Star.

"If it wasn't for you and your stupid antics, we wouldn't be in this stupid snow!" Maka yelled and shivered, the most cold here was Maka, seeing that she's in her normal school skirt.

"Don't go blaming this all on me you-"

"In fact, Black*Star, it really was you." Tsubaki appeared in the shine of the blade.

"YEAH!" Patty supported, fuming at her weapon form.

"Look guys! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault that the private plane crashed due to my godliness!" Black*Star tried to defend himself. "And to tell you I'm sorry, THERE! Look over there! There's something that looks like a cave!" He yelled, pointing at a near by 'cave'.

"Thank goodness!" Sighed Soul. Apparently, Maka is still freezing, and Kid took notice of this.

The gentleman he is, he took his jacket off and tied it to Maka's waist, covering her front. (she's wearing her black 'trench coat' so the back is covered and the front isn't.) "Here." He said.

"Ah, thank you Kid!" She half squeaked, surprised by his actions, she gripped Soul, who is in scythe form, harder. "But you might catch a cold!" Maka added.

"No need, I'm a Shinigami, the cold really doesn't affect me." He shrugged off, following Black*Star to the cave.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt your little fantasy, but any moment now I'll be a freaking snowman." Soul interrupted Maka's little stupor.

"Wha- Sorry Soul!" She said as she ran to the cave. Once at the cave, Soul turned back to human form, that goes as well to the other three weapons.

"Man! That beats!" Soul stretched, moaning as he did so.

"It's still cold though..." Liz shivered.

"I contacted father and he said to stay here, there will be someone to fetch us." Kid said from behind Liz, making her squeal in fright and clutching to Patty who laughed at her sister's scaredy face.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Liz yelled at her meister, obviously frightened.

"From there." He pointed at the cave's inner part. "The cave seems to be really big."

"No shiz." Black*Star added, "ECHO!" His voice echoed through the cave.

"WOAH! LALALALALALA!" Patty yelled through the cave, her voice bounced of the walls of the cave, imitating her voice.

"SSSSSHHH!" Soul shushed them. "Look guys! I haven't gotten sleep before! During! And to hell I won't miss sleeping after! Now will you just... sigh... shut up." He said as he made himself comfortable in lying down to have some well deserved rest.

"Me too! All this stress makes me tired. I need my beauty sleep." Liz said, finding a nice spot to sleep on... if there is one.

"Well, surprisingly, I found some barks and branches deeper in the cave. I only got some but I'm sure they aren't enough. I'll go get more to keep the fire going. Any one wants to come?" Kid asked the group as he lit up the barks he found to make a fire with his lighter.

"I'll do it!" Patty raised her hand.

"Oh no you ain't going Patty!" Liz pulled her sister to her, making Patty sit beside her, Patty opened her mouth to protest but was cut by Liz, saying "You ain't going 'cause if you go, I'll go, and me going... " She shivered just thinking how dark would it be in that cave. "Just.. no Patty." Patty understood her and settled in making her lap as pillow for her sister.

"I'll go." Maka stood up, dusting her bum and Kid's jacket. Oh yeah I have to give this back to him, she thought.

"I'll go as well but..." Tsubaki said, looking at Black*Star who was playing with the snow outside... Maka and Kid agreed at Tsubaki's decision.

"Well, take good care of them... especially that brat." Maka sweat dropped, pointing at Black*Star who was currently singing 'Let it go'.

"Shall we go?" Kid asked Maka. He took a branch from the camp fire, using that for their light inside the cave.

"Yes!" She stepped forward into the cave. The last words she heard from the group was, "Black*Star! Stop singing or else you don't wanna know what I'll let go!"

She giggled at her partner's comment.

"Our friends are funny huh." Kid said, making Maka jump a little. "Oh sorry, are you still cold?" He asked, drawing the fire closer to her for warmth.

"Yikes Kid! Don't get me in fire!" She giggled as she stepped back. Kid uttered a sorry before Maka spoke again, "In fact, here.." She handed his jacket back.

"I told you Maka, I'm fine-"

"Yeah yeah, Shinigami's aren't affected by the cold... but still..." She involuntarily blushed, shoving the jacket to him.

"Ok, I'll wear it." He put his jacket back on, "Happy now?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Very- AAAHH!" Maka was cut off when she suddenly fell from a hole. Kid didn't have much time to react, he did reached out but it was too late.

"MAKA!" He shouted, but he, too, fell down the hole. The ground was slippery and he's shoes aren't stable in slippery floors.

Kid awoke as he heard groans from his side. Remembering the event, he sat up and looked for the other meister.

"Maka?! Where are you?!" Kid yelled through the dark, unfortunately the lit up branch was dozed off by some water puddles inside the hole.

"MAKA!" He yelled again. A groan resounded beside him. He only faced toward it, no use in using soul perception, because it was indeed Maka.

"Maka! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked, concern in he's voice.

"I'm alright. But my ankle is a little bit..." She touched her ankle, making her wince at her own actions.

"Darn it, we didn't see this hole... I pray to death that the others come look for us." He said, looking up. "Oh wait," Realization hit him. "I have an ability to see through the dark. I'll use tha-"

"NO!" Maka shouted, "You can't!.."

"What? umm.. why?" He asked.

"Umm at the fall, my skirt caught into something and was.. umm. torn so..." Thank goodness for the dark that both couldn't see the blushes on their faces.

"Ok, but... can I use them just a moment? Just to see our surroundings..." He reassured her.

"Sure, just... don't look here." She blushed madly at that. But so as Kid.

Kid did as what he said, looking at his surroundings and noticing that they fell rather high, and the hole was tight, causing both to be in a close proximity.

"Well, I can get us out here using beelzebub but there's not enough space to summon my skateboard." He reported, turning his night vision off.

"It's all up to the gang then..." She concluded.

"Yeah, all hope to them." An awkward silence fell on them until Kid move a little, making Maka wince and moan.

"Are you ok?" Kid asked.

"Um, uhh can you umm... Move your knee..." She tried to muffle some gasps.

"Sorry, here?" He readjusted his positioning.

"Yeah thanks..."

"How's your ankle?"

"It's fine I guess... At least the pain somewhat.. calmed down." She said as she touched her ankle, no wincing necesary.

"You must be cold, here." He began to take his jacket off again, but he leaned in more than he expected, making them inches apart. Only their breaths indicating that if one to make a move, surely there would be some skin touching.

"Kid..." Maka gasped, her breathing raged by the new feeling she's experiencing.

"Maka.." He muttered, still not moving away.

"Kid.. I..." Maka began.

"MAKA?! KID?!" Black*Star's voice came to them.

"I can sense... them..." She ended. Disappointment clear in her voice.

"Uh.. umm.. yes, here." He awkwardly stumbles in taking his jacket off, putting it to Maka's lap.

"Let me umm..ehem.. Let me try to stand up." He said, composing himself, "BLACK*STAR! WE'RE HERE!" He yelled as soon as he stood up.

It's a little awkward for Maka, Kid standing up, while her... in the level of his... She blushed madly before shooing that thoughts away.

"YO DUDE!" Black*Star finaly spotted them and hurried himself to get Kid out, then Maka.

"The recruits are here to fetch us. Hurry or they'll leave us!" Black*Star ushered them to move faster.

"My ankle hurts." A glare is all Maka needed to make Black*Star stop talking, he wouldn't want a Maka chop would he?

Out of no where, arms suddenly carried Maka, "I'll carry you." Kid said simply, adjusting her, carrying her bridal style.

"Well, will the prince and the damsel in distress keep going? The King wants to go home." Black*Star tapped his feet on the ground seemingly impatient.

"Oh you are so getting a Maka chop." Maka ended.


	5. Compliments and curtains, want to dance?

**HELLO. Slow in updating, weird titles, and still don't know what I'm doing. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Soul Eater. I onw ym btut**

* * *

**Compliments and curtains, want to dance?**

"You ready Kiddo?" Liz asked as she peaked through the curtains which separates him from the crowd.

Adjusting the skull on his bow tie, he nodded and simply said, "Of course."

Liz smiled at him, "Ok, I'll tell the emcee to introduce you now." She waved him off but came back again, "just a heads up, I lost Patty a moment ago while talking to Tsubaki..." she said, leaving the area as soon as possible before the reaper could even react.

"Pa-patty, Bla-black*Sta- No! Kid, focus! Don't get distracted! Don't get distracted like the last time." He slapped both of his cheeks to make him more feel alive and focused.

"Ladies and gentleman! Put your hands together for the new! Lord DEATH! Death the Kid!" As soon as the emcee announced him, the curtains slid open and revealed Kid, applause came into an uproar, even some whistles can be heard. He was handed a mic. to begin with his speech. He didn't speak until the noise died down. He started nice and slowly, and thankfully, he finished it without any interruptions.

"I won't be taking your time any more, enjoy the evening." He finished, making the audience clap again. He stepped down from the stage to talk to some staff, occasionally take pictures with some freshmen girls.

At the far side corner of the massive dance hall sat Maka Albarn. Sitting at a circular table, eating the food she got from the island of foods from the side.

"Yo Maka, you might get fat if you won't stop eating." Soul sat at the chair next to her, taking a rest from dancing.

"Be glad I don't have a book with me." She warned him, pointing a fork with a meat stuck on it.

"CHOMP!" Black*Star ate the meat on the fork, making Soul laugh and Maka look in utter shock and disgrace.

"BLACK*STAR!" She screeched, furious at her blue haired friend.

"That was yummy!" He licked his lips.

"That's it! Book or no book! MAKA-" Dark auras surrounded Maka as she stood up from her sit.

"CHOP!" She exclaimed, letting her hand fall down to Black*Star's thick skull. The force made them shiver but Black*Star got the most pain out of it.

"Damn woman!" Black*Star whined as he rubbed his aching head. A laughing Soul on the side, Patty joined in as well.

"Damn your butt, I was eating one of the most delicious thing in my life! Then you get to destroy it!" She pouted, grabbing her plate at held it closer to her, being all protective.

"OooooH Don't mess with Maka!" Patty mocked at Black*Star, laughing as hard as she can with Soul.

"Why I'oughta-" He was cut off when a group of girls came up to him.

"Umm... Can we take a pictuer of you? Black*Star kun?" A shy girl asked him.

"SURE! FOR MY FANS OUT THERE COME AND GATHER!" He took off.

"Well, that was new." All of them sweat dropped at the weird event.

"Hmmmm, since we defeated the Kishin, many people became nice to me." Patty said. "Maybe I can use that to make them do something for me!" With that she left laughing like a crazy girl she is.

"Well, that, is not new." Soul pointed. "I'm going to get some drink at the punch, you want?" He asked Maka.

"No thanks, I'mma look for my Papa. He said he wants to meet me, so, what the heck, maybe a fresh start will be alright." She replied, standing up as well.

"Well good luck with that." They went there separate ways, Soul to the punch bowl and Maka to the dance floor.

Looking around, Maka's eyes sat upon a red haired man, dancing with a big breasted blonde witch.

"Oh bother..." She sighed knowing there wouldn't be any fresh start happening. She felt heavy and warm, anger, she thought. She walked away from the dance floor and placed herself at wall covered in a red curtain. She leaned back at the 'wall' but she fell back onto and landed on her but. She closed her eyes at the pain, rubbing her bottom to soothe the throbbing pain, falling in a dress is quite humiliating, good thing there was this curtain shielding her from the eyes of the other guests.

"Ouch that hurts." She stood up, eyeing her surroundings, she awed at the beautifully lit starry night sky. It seems that she's on a little balcony, a curtain separating the amazing view, the music from the dance floor can still be heard making the view more breath taking. She went closer to the rails, planting her palms on it, letting the cool breeze calm her, letting it wash all her anger from the previous events.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar voice resounded behind her. She quickly turned her head to look at the trespasser.

"Oh hi Ki- I mean Lord Death." She corrected herself just on time.

"Please. Call me Kid." He raised a hand to stop any comebacks from her.

"Ok. Kid." She said sarcastically, "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a breather." He leaned at the rails next to her. "And you?" He asked, crossing his arms and taking in deep breaths.

"I accidentally fell here." She looks up at the stars again.

"Accidentally fell?" He looks up as well making the girl beside him laugh awkwardly.

"I thought there was a wall there, I leaned back and poof, butt pain." She explained, making the reaper chuckle. "I mean, there should be a sign that says 'not a wall' or something." She pouted, remembering the pain in her but.

"Sorry sorry, I guess that's my fault, I wanted the place to be symmetrical. They said that they don't have enough time to construct a balcony on the other side so they just covered it with curtains. But after the party I'll make sure that there would be another balcony." He ended with a firm nod to himself.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." She hummed in response, looking at the distance and feel the soothing breeze.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Kid commented.

"Huh? oh yeah..."

"The sky, the stars, the music... perfect." Kid named each and every beautiful thing he notice. "Including you." She faced him as quick as lightning.

"What?" She asked, not believing what she just heard.

"You. You're beautiful tonight." He said, not taking his eyes off of the starry night sky.

"Umm... uhh.. thank you I guess." She blushed at his comment, hands finding it's way to her dress, fumbling on the pink ruffles. "You look dashing and fancy as always, may I say." She said, patting her dress and putting her hands at the railings again.

"Why, thank you." He smiled at her. "You look symmetrical as always, may I say... In fact, can we dance? I can't have another chance to dance with a symmetrical girl like you again." He offered his hand to hers.

"Umm.. ok, I'm not good at dancing though..." She awkwardly reached out. Once her palm sat on his, he dragged her to the middle of the balcony, placed his free hand to her waist and started swaying to the music.

"Truly, you are the most symmetrical one out of all the girls here!" He said as he twirled her around.

"Darn it Kid, stop flattering me or the next comment will be how my Maka chop is so painful." Maka giggled at her warning, making Kid chuckle with her.

"Sorry, I think it really is awkward talking about it...hmmm... What are you gonna do once you graduate at DWMA?" He asked, "I know graduation is still far away but... still..." he added.

"Well, be a teacher I guess? It's actually up to you, since you're gonna deploy us to some branches..."

"Oh right... well then... can you be my personal assistant then?" He asked. She looked up to see his eyes locked on to hers.

"I don't think Lord Deaths need personal assistant." Maka was downright confused, she had never heard of a shinigami having a P.A.

"Lord deaths DO need personal assistants." Kid defended.

"What about your father? Does he have a P.A.?" She asked in a curious way, not in a offending way.

"Well yeah, he doesn't have one, but..." The music went a little slower, indicating a slow dance. At the slow beat, he took a step closer to her, guiding her other hand to his shoulders and planting his to her waist. Swaying at the slow music.

"I need you to be my personal assistant..." He whispered, golden eyes stared intensely at her green eyes, at that point they were just standing close, not caring to dance anymore.

Various thoughts came rushing down to her mind, how close he was to her, how the music made things right, how his face is more beautiful than the night sky, how he said he needed her. Over acting as it may sound but, she felt like her knees are giving up.

"Yes..." She barely breathed out, can't contain the warmth she was feeling. At her approval Kid smiled and leaned his forehead to hers.

"I can't wait." He whispered. They're gaze went a little longer than any of them expected, if it wasn't for a Spirit calling Maka and for Ms. Marie calling Kid they wouldn't be separated.

"I really enjoyed your company Maka." He said, lifting his head up and kissed her forehead, "Thank you." He said as he looked at her flustered face.

"Umm.. uh... thank you as well..." Maka stuttered, clearly not knowing what to do in this kind of situations.

Kid chuckled at her adorable stuttering. He let go of her, to their disappointment, and went to the curtains, before he left, he looked back at her.

"Before I go.. I just want to say how perfect you are." He said. Leaving a blushing Maka in the middle of the balcony.


End file.
